


Work it out, Work it out, (24/7)

by HaJunJun



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby, Chubby Kink, M/M, Weight Gain, chubby seokjin, feedee Seokjin, fitness trainer jimin, jinmin - Freeform, jungkooks an ass here sorry, namjoon is there for like two seconds, seokmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaJunJun/pseuds/HaJunJun
Summary: Seokjin, in search of losing weight, gains more when he goes to Jimin as his Fitness instructor.





	Work it out, Work it out, (24/7)

Seokjin walked into the gym. He was dressed in a sweat shirt and pants, and felt totally out of place. Seokjin had felt a bit fat lately, as he had a small tummy, barely enough to be considered chubby, but it still brought down his self esteem somewhat. It's not that he didn't like the weight, but he thought he would never get a boyfriend if he didn't start attracting people soon. So here was his plan. Go to the gym, check. Next, it was to diet, exercise, weight lift, and then finally score a man of his own. He absolutely hated exercise, though. It made him sweaty and tired. Dieting meant he couldn't eat his favorite foods, too. The combo always made him miserable, and he could never adhere to any of his goals. He had complained to his good friend Namjoon about his dilemma, and he had recommended a fitness trainer whom he knew quite well. Seokjin looked down at the piece of paper with the trainer's information written on it. It read, "Jimin" below it was written his schedule, what times he was available, etc. Seokjin walked up to the front desk, where a cheery young girl who donned a ponytail greeted him.   
"Hello! Can I help you, sir?" She smiled up at him.   
"I'm here to sign up for a fitness trainer." Jin spoke nervously.   
"Great! Have anyone particular in mind?" The girl pulled out a form and began filling out information.   
"A friend recommended a guy named Jimin." The girl paused, shocked. She looked back to him.   
"Jimin?" She asked, whispering incredulously. "Wow, your friend must really hate you, then. Jimin is the strictest dietitian here." Seokjin paled.   
"No offense, I personally think you're quite handsome, but you aren't the most fit person. Are you sure you want to go under his wing? He's pretty damn intense." Seokjin determinedly nodded, and filled out the rest of the form. He was directed towards a weight lifting room where he was informed Jimin currently was. He opened the door, only to find a small area with a small amount of equipment, most likely a private room just for training. His eyes laid upon the Adonis that is Park Jimin. He lifted the weights on the bench press, his biceps glistening with sweat. He lay on his back, his legs spread open. His thigh muscles bulged. His midsection was revealed as his loose tank top had lifted during his routine. Seokjin could see his washboard abs from where he stood. He couldn't se himself at the moment, but if he could, he was sure his face was tomato red. His thoughts were interrupted when Jimin had broken the silence.  
"Like what you see?" Jimin glanced up from where he laid, smirking. Seokjin had a shocked expression on his face. Jimin chuckled. He rested the weights on their rack, and walked over to Seokjin. He gazed up lustfully. Seokjin looked down at Jimin and gulped.   
"U-uh, I'm your new client. I'm Seokjin." Seokjin had barely manage to squeak out. Jimin was too close.   
"I'm Jimin. It's nice to meet you, Jin. We're gonna have fun." Jimin gave a sinister smile, emphasizing that last part. Seokjin knew he was a goner.   
"Let's get you weighed. You're 5'10, right? Step on the scale." Seokjin obliged, and stepped on. Jimin hummed.  
"Wow, 170. Little piggy couldn't control himself, could he?" Jimin teased Jin, writing down the information. Seokjin flushed.   
Jimin sat across from Seokjin, papers rested on the small metal table between them.   
"I'm going to figure out your meal plan, alright, cupcake?" Jimin said playfully, looking down at the paper. He looked away, nervous for some reason.   
"I uh, I'm going to put you down to beef up. For muscles, you know? Trust me on this." Jimin sounded rushed, but Seokjin paid no mind.  
"Yeah, I really just want to score a date." Seokjin said dejectedly. Jimin perked up.  
"Looking? Do you have a preference, if you don't mind me asking?" Jimin rested his chin on his hand.   
"What? Ohhh, I'm gay. If that makes you uncomfortable or whatever, I'll just find someone else." Seokjin crossed his arms.   
"Oh no, not at all, I was just curious. I'm bi." Jimin was incredibly interested in the handsome, chubby man before him. He was whipped the second he walked through the door. His little tummy pushed up against his sweatshirt minutely. Jimin thought it was absolutely adorable. Normally, he would immediately put his clients on a strict diet and help them lose whatever they wanted, but there was something about Seokjin. He was so charming this way, and it would just be ruined if he lost it. So he decided he would fatten him up a bit and see how he felt. And then maybe Jimin would ask him out. He felt bad for betraying Seokjin's trust, but he decided it would be fine if it was all consensually written on contract. Which it was. So Jimin began his plan.   
"Jinnie, did you follow the diet plan accordingly?" Jimin wrapped his arms around Seokjin, feeling more padding than Seokjin initially had one month earlier. His chest swelled with pride.   
"As well as I could, yeah. I don't feel much lighter, heavier, actually." Seokjin stepped on the scale. Twenty pounds heavier. The gain shakes Jimin had recommended worked fantastically. Jimin lit up.   
"You're doing great, Jinnie! We have to celebrate! How does dinner sound?" Jimin beamed to Seokjin. Seokjin looked incredulously at the boy. They had grown quite close, and Seokjin had grown feelings for the younger. He flushed.   
"Like... a date?" Seokjin asked, vulnerable. Jimin smiled.  
"If you're willing, I'd love to take you out." Seokjin chuckled and hugged Jimin.  
"I'd love to!" Seokjin smiled excitedly to Jimin.  
"Then it's a date. See you then, Jinnie!" He kissed him on the cheek and bounded over to the exit. Seokjin rested his hand on his cheek where Jimin had kissed him in disbelief. Fit, toned, sexy, Jimin wanted to go out with him. If he looked that good, his diet must have been working terrifically.   
Jimin realized he was probably violating a few things by making him gain weight instead of lose it. Seokjin didn't seem that upset by it, so Jimin decided he would discuss his intentions during dinner.   
Seokjin was in a white dress shirt and dark purple pants. His shirt's buttons were strained, and you could see the outline of his tummy through them. His pants looked ready to pop as well. Jimin had told him to meet him after his shift at the gym. Seokjin now stood at the front desk, the same cheery girl sat behind it. She smiled when she noticed him.  
"Jin! Nice to see you again. How's Jimin treating you?" She examined Seokjin's formal attire, noticing his swollen tummy. He flushed.   
"Really well, actually. He invited me out to dinner as a reward!" He excitedly gushed to the receptionist. She was astonished.   
"No offense, Jin. You know I think you're really handsome, but haven't you gained some? Why on earth would Jimin reward that?" She meant no harm, as there wasn't a hint of malice in her voice, she was only shocked. Seokjin paled.   
"You're right, maybe this was a mistake?" Seokjin glanced worriedly at her.   
"Oh, no! Not at all, Jimin would never do that. Just hang in there, alright Jin?" He nodded.   
"Just wait in the weight room, it's empty, save for Jimin's friend. He'll be ready soon." She sent Jin away. So there, stood Seokjin in the weight room as he waited for Jimin. The buff kid sat across the room from him, looking at him in disgust. He looked younger than Seokjin, and plenty more muscular. His childish face didn't match his muscular physique whatsoever, bunny teeth and doe eyes. He stood up and walked over to Seokjin.   
"What do you want? This is a private room." Jungkook glared at him, Seokjin gulped.   
"I uh, I'm a client of Jimin's." Seokjin squeaked out, intimidated. Jungkook scoffed.   
"For how long? A pig like you wouldn't last a day with Jimin. You must be slacking off, aren't you, fatso?" Jungkook taunted, a sinking feeling in Seokjin's gut, his head hung in shame. Jimin peaked in, listening to their conversation from the room he came from.   
"He's actually taking me out for dinner." Seokjin defended himself. Jungkook sneered.   
"It's probably just a cover up. I bet he's going to make you run hills, as if a fatty like you could run one. Pathetic." Seokjin's lower lip quivered. Jungkook chuckled sinisterly.   
"What? Piggy's gonna cry?" Jungkook rose his hand, only to be stopped by Jimin entering the room. He took his hand back immediately, his expression changing to a sweet, innocent looking one.   
"Jiminie hyung! I was just introducing myself to this guy here. He said you asked him out for dinner? That can't be right. You said you were going on a date with a cute guy tonight." Jungkook feigned innocence. Jimin glared.   
"He is the cute guy. Much more handsome than you, you brat. I can't believe I thought you were sweet! You're a fat shaming pig, that's what you are. Get out of my sight." Jimin snapped at him, leaving the younger shocked and hurt. He left to sulk in a separate room. Seokjin looked away. Jimin made his way over to the older, embracing him.   
"Jinnie, look at me. I really like you, more than a friend. That guy was just being a little shit, he doesn't know anything. You're beautiful. So what if you're heavier? You're so much cuter like this. I'm sorry I did it behind your back, I understand if you want to leave." Jimin confessed pationately, leaving Seokjin in awe. Is that why he hadn't lost anything? If Jimin liked it, it was great. The only reason he wanted to lose anything wa because he wanted to attract someone, and he had. A hot, sweet guy, too. He decided he liked being heavier, anyways. Maybe more wouldn't hurt.   
"Jimin. I really like you too. And I don't mind the extra weight, actually. I was actually trying to get someone like you to date me, and it worked out pretty well, as you can see." Seokjin teased, Jimin chuckling and hugging him again. Seokjin's tummy rumbled. He blushed.   
"Let's get you over to that restaurant, okay? And you're going to eat everything I pick out for you." Jimin looked up at him lustfully. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
